Messi.crak
messi.crak messi.crak (messivan19, 16-09-1995) mejor conocido como messi.crak es un luchador de habbo.es español que trabajo la mayoria de su carrera en AWA. '''''WWE Agus-B4n (2008) WWE´s ajenas (2008-2009) WWE .:er-sito9:. (2009) AWA (2009-2012)''''' [[http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Adam_Copeland&action=edit&section=4 editar]]'''WWE de Agus-b4n - 2008''' Messi llego a habbo en 2008 entrando en la WWE de Agus-b4n como primerizo, debuto alli y se consagro en aquella WWE. Entro como JBL y acabo siendo Hulk Hogan con el cual la WWE cerraria tras muchos problemas internos.'''Y aque messi le hacia petardos al duenio de esa wwe''' Messi se proclamo Campeon Intercontinental 1 vez contra Kane. Agus-b4n (HBK) inicio una rivalidad con el por el titulo que Messi siguio conservando hasta el cierre de la WWE. WWE´s ajenas (2008-2009) Messi, tras el cierre de Agus y tras este irse de Habbo estuvo un tiempo buscando WWE´S en las que encontro la de Kraken, Luiso, Jkw, el primo de Torrie, su propia WWE, asi una larga lista hasta que finalmente ficho por la WWE de .:er-sito9:. '''el cual fue su novio durante muchos meses pero lamentablemente Messi traiciono el amor de .:er-sito9:. para hacerse novio de nicochonda para poder halerme mamadas ya que .:er-sito9:. la tenia chiquita y nico la tenia grande y a messi lo que le gusta son los que la tienen grande''' '''WWE de .:er-sito9:. (2009)''' La WWE de sito fue de las primeras en abrir y era la mejor en ese año, messi ficho despues de haberle entregado su orto por ella por todos los grandes luchadores que tenia, Agus,Sito,Torrie,Batadri(ademas de sus exelentes luchadores tambien le interesaba que el actual roster de esa wwe eran homosexuales y messi estaba buscando n novio que se lo parta )....En la WWE de .:er-sito9:. se escojio a Bryan Kendrick por descarte. Es esta WWE inicio grandes peleas llegando a ser el Luchador mas Gay del año en la WWE de sito. Logro varias asp a titulos que perdio por ser tan napa y paso a ser Big Show con el cual en el Royal Rumble donde salio 3º y le eliminarion el 17º (se planeaba que messi ganara este rumble pero no gano ya que tuvo conflictos con el roster por que messi el dia anterior se la mamo a todos para ganar pero se olvido de uno que otro luchaodoy y eso afecto que valla a wm para ser el putazo de anio) Tras peleas internas Messi tomo mucho nombre en la WWE llegando a ser ayudante de Mg. Tras varias peleas internas petaron la WWE con Messi y Agus al frente. Sito cerro y volvio a reabrir 1 mes que fue desastroso pues messi se consiguio un nuevo novio el cual era napachonda de AWA y .:er-sito9:. como aaba a messi decidio estar de puta en las esquinas para que alguien le parta el orto . Messi ficho por AWA la cual le queria de hace unos meses. AWA y la etapa dorada (2009-actualidad) Tras fichar por la WWE de nicochonda, messi fue presentado como una de ls grandes travestis chupadores de pijas de WWE que ahora fichaba por la WWE de Nicochonda. Es en esta WWE donde consigue su mayor palmares. Comenzo como Jeff Drogadicto Hardy a la espera de ser Edge, se proclamo World Hevyweitgh Champion a la semana de entrar a la WWE ya tuvo sexo con nico para obtener dicho titulo, que defendio varias veces antes los que le querian partir el orto para quitarselo por que ese culito solo era de nico . Tras esto messi perderia unas cuantas veces mas el WHC(por putazo) hasta recuperarlo en un combate de quien era el mas homosexual y quien la chupaba mejor contra Megaperro. Se proclamo por 3ª vez Campeon Whc, al final lo perdio por que no hiso los petes muy bien y siguio luchando por titulos. Consiguio ser Hardcore divis divis Champion, ECW campeon de marido y mujer Champion y WWE Tag Team Champion. Tras perder estos titulos Messi se proclamo WWE putazo champions, lo perderia y recuperaria 4 teniendo sexo con nico varias veces veces mas llegando a ser 4 veces WWE Champion. Tras ganar el ASP al WHC se proclamaria Campeon contra Batista el autista (Jacksito!) y inicio feudos contra grandes lamedores de pija como Randy rompe ortos (Rock-98) contra el cual perderia Cmpeonato mundial del homosexual.En Wrestlemania 25 messi lucho en el Cojeme la polla proclamandose ganador y canjeando el Maletin contra el El campeonato de los putazos, rompe Ortos (rock-98), en quien aguanta lamerle la polla a nico 10 Minutes, messi era invicto en ese combate hasta entonces dodne perdio por ser muy putazo . Tras el cierre de AWA messi regreso ganando el WHC tras ganar un ASP WHC en battle. Iniciaria un largo feudo contra Alberto del charco (champjohncena) el cual Edge acabaria chupandosela finalmente , pero Mcmahon concedio una oportunidad mas a Alberto del Rio por el WHC en un Inferno polla largo donde este gano sin chuparsela a nadie .Tambien mantuvo un feudo contra Batista (LEAASI) por el WHC antes de WM25 en el cual acabo ganando tras perder 40 combate. En el Backlash se la chupo a en un Casket Match. Tras la reapertura de AWA en 2010 fue nombrado por nico MG(Mamador Gold) de WWE por su labor y su apretado culo. Tras los Slammy Awards 2010 donde gano el trofeo ¨Putazo OMG del año¨ por ganar el cojeme la pollat he Bank, fue nombrado Hall of Fame de AWA( ese logro lo consiguio dandole culo a todo el roster de AWA). Tras esto cosecho grandes novios en AWA en Battles y demas peleas importantes. (FALTAN COSAS YA QUE BORRARON LA ULTIMA ORGIA QUE HICE). Tras la reapertura de AWA en 2012, Messi se ha proclamado WWF mamador de pijas champions perdiendo el titulo en un Orgia Chamber 6 man contra Undertaker (megaperro13), WWE Champion en una noche memorable de orgias y cojidas al estilo hardcore, donde gano 3 Battles Royals (1 Asp a putazo, 1 Repesca al King of the Trolazo y un ASP WWE Mamador de pijas Pro Wrestling), contra Randy rompe Ortos (-TCH-) en un TLC and pollas match y WWF Tag team marido y mujer con Zack Ryder (l-Homero simpson-l) en la ultima cartelera de WWF. '''Historial''' -9 Veces World Hevyweight Trolazo (AWA) -5 Veces WWE Champion Pro Gay. (AWA) - WWE Tag Team Champion titulos de marido y mujer (AWA) -Intercontinental mamdor de pijas (Agus-b4n) -Mamador Hardcore (AWA) -Mg general (Mamador Gold) de AWA. -Cojeme la Polla in the Bank 2010 (AWA) -WWF GAYTORADE (AWA) -ECW Tag Team MARIDO Y MUJER MASOQUISTAS (AWA) -WWF Tag Team Champion MARIDO Y MUJER (AWA) '''En conclusion messi.crack es gran TROLAZO QUE LE GUSTA EL PEDAZO ''' [[http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Adam_Copeland&action=edit&section=7 editar]]